Darkness
by PheobeHall456
Summary: Bella falls and hurts herself...all because there's something wrong with Edward's eyes. What happens when Edward has a slip in his control? Can Bella figure out how to bring him back? Or was it already too late the moment she met him...COMMENT IF YOU READ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, this is my third Twilight fanfiction (unless you count sequels, then I've written four) and I've decided to go in a new direction...new for me, anyways. I've read one or two stories where Edward gets a little...dark. I thought that, since these stories aren't too common, I would try my hand at a "Dark Edward" story. So...off we go!**

**BPOV**

I never realized just how dangerous vampires are. James, Victoria, the Volturi…that was nothing. The only power they ever had over me was purely physical. But what about when it's someone who knows you, knows everything about you? Someone you couldn't fight back against, not even if you had the strength?

It doesn't matter anymore, though. None of it does. When you're facing death, and the one killing you has total power - physically, emotionally, and mentally – nothing seems to matter.

"Edward?" I asked groggily, my eyes too heavy with sleep to even attempt to open them yet. I couldn't feel him beside me, and his arms weren't around my waist as they usually were. I stretched my arm out into the air, hopelessly grasping the air. Then, I felt something take my hand from above. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to force them to focus. Edward was standing beside me, my hand resting in his. I immediately smiled sheepishly. "You weren't there." My voice was weak from lack of use.

"I know," he said simply, taking his other hand and stroking the back of mine. He wasn't looking me in the eyes, and this concerned me.

"Edward? What's the matter?" He sat down on the edge of my bed, my hand still in his, his eyes still avoiding mine as he looked down at his lap, still lightly stroking my hand with his feather-light touch. I became on-edge as I sat up, taking my hand from his and touching his face lightly, but enough to lift his face to mine.

"Oh!" I scooted backwards on the bed, hitting my head on the wall behind me. "Ouch!" I immediately recoiled from the wall which, with the position I was in, sent me tumbling sideways and into the table beside my bed. My forehead hit the corner as my body hit the floor. I grunted as I landed, and then a heavy object fell from the table and shattered against the back of my head. My eyes closed as stars popped into my vision, everything seemed to start spinning. I couldn't movie my body, afraid something else would come tumbling out of the darkness, so I took an inventory. My forehead and skull were obviously hurt, the burning sensation getting worse each second. My right hand was crushed painfully under my hip from trying to catch myself unsuccessfully. I tired to remember what had happened to make me jump backwards, and the blood-red eyes became visible behind my eyelids in answer. I whimpered, and felt cold hands on my back.

"Bella? Bella, are you all right?" His voice was a tad deeper, but I noticed it. I whimpered again, a shiver racking through my body, causing me to scream in pain, tears seeping through my closed eyes. "Bella, can you hear me? Can you get up?" I tried to shift my weight off of my hand, but hearing the one loud crack from my wrist stopped my movements abruptly. His hands moved from my back, wrapping around my side and rolling me over, the upper half of my body landing in his lap. I kept my eyes closed, biting down hard onto my lip, to keep from both sobbing and screaming, the tears still flowing like water from my eyes.

His hands slipped under my shoulders and my legs, lifting me up and causing another whimper to slide past my lips. Keeping me close to his chest, he laid me on the bed again, my head resting on the pillow and sending a shockwave of pain through me. I screamed, at the same time smelling the blood and knowing that he could, too. I tried to squirm away from his arms, but his grip on me tightened, thinking I was squirming in pain. I sobbed again, but I couldn't tell if it was from the searing pain or how frightened I was. All I could see were those blood-red eyes, and yet I was too scared to open my eyes, part of me saying I imagined the color of his eyes. I relaxed again, which helped with the pain. His arms loosened and his hand brushed my cheek.

"Oh Bella, love…" His voice was heartbreakingly sweet, and another small sob burst through my lips, which made me bite down harder. His hands moved to my wrist, which was still throbbing. He gently picked it up, obviously examining it. "Love, I think you broke your wrist. Can you move it?" I tried to bend my hand upward, stopping at the sharp pain, which made my back arch and my teeth clench harder on my lip. "Bella, Bella, it's OK, it's OK, you're fine." _No, Edward, I'm not fine. I'm terrified._ My body relaxed into the bed again, the tears increasing in their frequency, close to a steady stream now.

He laid my wrist on the bed beside me, his hand trailing up to my forehead. He touched the source of the stinging, and his cold skin soothed it. As thought he knew the effect his skin had, he pressed his palm to the stinging. A few silent seconds passed, and my forehead felt better, alerting me to a new pain in the back of my head. I lifted my good hand to my head, and Edward grabbed my shoulders to sit me up, trying to see what I was grabbing at. I touched the back of my head, feeling that my hair was wet. I drew my hand back, and Edward gently laid me back down.

"Bella, I'm going to go get you some ice, and a few towels to clean you up with, and then I have to take you to Carlisle at the hospital, OK?" Edward asked cautiously, as though I would burst into hysterics at any moment. I moved my head down slightly in a nod. His hand touched mine. "I'll be right back." His weight left my bed, and I felt his passing breeze. When I was sure he had left, I cautiously opened my eyes. I wiped the wetness away with the back of my good hand, my eyes darting around, not focusing on anything in particular. I took that same hand and lifted myself into a sitting position. I looked down at my hurt wrist, which was bent at an unnatural angle. I took my good hand and touched the back of my head again, pulling it back to look at my hand again, which was covered in blood.

"Bella?" Edward's voice sounded from the doorway. I looked up from my bloody hand and into those same two blood red eyes.

**A/N: So? Like? Don't worry, there's a lot more to come. It's going to be dark, it's going to be scary. I'm not sure if it's going to have lemon-ish-ness in it...I'm still debating. I would appreciate it if people wouldn't comment saying "No lemon, because i'm this many years old and I don't want to read about it". It's my story, and I'll do what I please, thank you very much. I do appreciate feedback though, good or bad. Just be nice, please. I do love comments...**

**I do want to apoligize in advance if I don't get chapters up as often as I'd like. I'm almost 8 months pregnant with a baby boy, and I have a lot of things going on. Yes, I'm 17 (and a half, technically) and the father isn't in the picture, so I've decided that, with the help of my amazing parents, I'm going to raise him on my own. I'm still going to graduate from high school and take college classes...I'm just going to do it while being a mother. I'm part scared (mostly just of the labor) and part absolutely excited. So, if a week or so goes by without my posting another chapter (because I was notorious for posting at least two a week) please don't bail on me! I wrote a 36-chapter story, and then made a sequel, and found that I was pregnant some time after I posted chapter 4, and I couldn't update for months. Now this week, I updated with two chapters, and I've only gotten one comment.**

**Now, if you absolutely loved this chapter, which I hope you do, and you just can't wait for the next one, please check out my other Twilight fanfictions. I highly reccommend my story Sunrise and its sequel Daybreak. Sunrise was very popular, and the sequel was the one that I was talking about above. It's really good, and I've never gotten a flame on it, so I'm guessing just about everyone who read it liked it. So comment here and, if you decide to read my other works, comment there, too! Feel free to ask questions or givce suggestions...I always reply in my author notes at the end of each chapter. **

**Remember, read and review! Thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK, I've gotten 40 hits, but no reviews. This makes me a bit angry, as this is exactly what is happening with my other story. I'm not writing for myself here, I'm writing for feedback. I'm writing for you guys. So please, if you take the time to read the story, take the 30 seconds to review. But please don't be stupid, saying "next chapter" or "good" or something…I want to know what you really think. Comments, questions, or suggestions. I always reply in the author notes at the end of every chapter. So, let's try this again, shall we?**

**BPOV**

"Bella." I looked up. Edward was holding a small hand towel in one hand and a plastic bag full of ice in the other. "Are you all right?" _No. _I nodded slightly, wincing at the movement, which sent spots dancing into my vision. I took my good hand and covered my eyes, trying to get a hold of myself. I took as deep a breath as I could manage, slowly exhaling. I took my hand away and looked around again. Things had stopped spinning, which was good. Edward was standing in front of me, the towel and ice on my bed, his arms out to catch me if I started to fall from dizziness.

"I'm fine." My voice was small, and it cracked in all the wrong places. He placed the towel against the back of my head; it was cold and wet-he had dampened it with water. It stung a little, but not as much as I thought. He rubbed, trying to get the blood from my hair, and dabbed the cut. Finally, he stopped.

"Bella, can you hold this and place your wrist on it?" He held the bag of ice to me. I took it, gingerly cradling my hurt wrist on top of it. My wrist burned in pain, but it dulled some. I held it close to my chest, keeping my eyes down. "I'm taking you to Carlisle now. He's at the hospital. Can you stand or do you want me to carry you?" I suppressed a shiver at the thought of being that close to his eyes. I shook my head, swinging my feet off of the bed and onto the floor. He grabbed the elbow of my good arm, helping me to a standing position. He never let go as we walked down the stairs and out of the front door, only stopping to grab my sweater from to hook by the door, which made me quickly assess my outfit. I had fallen asleep in sweats and a t-shirt, so I was fine.

It wasn't raining outside, but it wasn't sunny either. It had rained last night, however, so Edward was tugging at my elbow, maneuvering me around the puddles of murky water. His car was parked in Charlie's spot, so I knew he had journeyed home after Charlie left to freshen up. Edward opened the door for me, and I ducked my head in carefully, still cradling my wrist. I didn't bother with my seatbelt as Edward started the car and pulled away. I looked back at the house longingly, wishing that this day wasn't happening.

"Are you OK, love? You've barely said two words to me," Edward said. I could feel that he was looking at me.

_Because I'm afraid._ "Hurts," I said quietly, still turned to look out of the passenger window. This must have been enough for him, because he turned back to face the road.

We arrived at the hospital, parking in the front row nearest the entrance. He walked me inside, my eyes stayed trained on my feet. We walked down a few hallways, finally arriving at Carlisle's office. "Hello, Edward…Bella? What happened?" Carlisle stood up from his desk and walked toward us. I took a few steps toward him.

"Fell," I said simply. Carlisle put his arm on my shoulder and steered me out of his office to the room across the hall. Edward followed, sitting in the chair next to the bed that I climbed onto.

"She rolled off her bed and hit her forehead on the bedside table, landed square on her wrist, and the lamp came crashing down on her head," Edward said, obviously feeling the need to elaborate on my one-word description. I noticed his wording, how he used 'rolled', as if I had woken up and sleepily thought I had more bed on one side of me than I actually did. _So he knows what frightened me._ I kept my eyes on Carlisle's hands, which were probing at my numb wrist, trying to figure out a way to get him alone so that I could tell him what really happened and tell him how frightened I was. _Doesn't he notice Edward's eyes?_ It was the only hope I had.

"Well, it's only dislocated, not broken, although I think it could be bruised. We need to get it back into place. I'm going to inject some medicine to help with the pain, but it will still hurt some," Carlisle explained while filling a syringe with a clear liquid. I nodded as he tied a tourniquet around my arm. I had to turn my head as I felt the needle slip into my skin. "OK, it's done. I need to tug on your hand to get it back into place; this is going to hurt, Bella, if you want a towel to bite down on?" I shook my head, tensing my body, waiting for the pain. I felt Carlisle's hands, one on my hand and one on my forearm. Suddenly, he yanked my hand towards him, keeping my forearm steady. At once, my wrist popped loudly, and pain shot up my arm. I bit my lip again, the pain was not unbearable. I looked at Carlisle.

"All done. That wasn't too bad. I'm going to have you wear a brace for about five days, and then wrap it in an elastic bandage for a week after that, and I'll check it in about a week to make sure it's healing properly." He fixed the brace on my arm as he talked. "The back of your head doesn't look like it needs stitches, it's stopped bleeding, and it looks like Edward got all the blood out of you hair. You've only got a bump on your forehead, and that should go away, but if it hurts, you can take a few Tylenol and lay with an ice pack, and that's the same for your wrist." Carlisle's hand touched my shoulder in comfort. "Are you all right, Bella?"

I looked up into his eyes, hoping that he would see the fear. Being a doctor, he saw pain instead of fear. "Are you in pain? Do you need more medicine?" I shook my head, looking back at the ground. "Take her home, Edward. She needs rest." I felt Edward's hand on my arm, helping me from the bed to the floor, guiding me down the hall to the car, and away from Carlisle.

The medicine Carlisle gave me was starting to kick in on the ride home, and my wrist felt better, although it was still throbbing dully. When we pulled up to the house, the throbbing had almost completely faded. Edward helped me out of the car, and I still avoided his eyes. When we went into the house, he led me up the stairs to my room. I stopped at the doorway, hesitant to be alone in a room with him. I needed a few minutes to myself so I could think.

"Edward…I want to take a bath. You know, freshen up, make sure the…the blood is out of my hair?" I chose my words carefully, knowing that if I said I needed a few minutes to myself, it would hurt him.

"Do you need me to help you?" he asked. I panicked and shook my head frantically, trying not to wonder if he was suggesting anything.

"No, I'm fine," I insisted, going into my room and grabbing the jeans and tee shirt that I had laid out last night.

"I'll be right here. Just call for me if you need me." Edward leaned forward and kissed my forehead lightly. I suppressed a shiver as I turned into the bathroom and shut the door. For a split second, I thought about locking it, but decided against it. If he heard the click, and I was sure he would, he would be suspicious. Not to mention if I fell again or blacked out and I really did need him…I didn't want to explain a busted-up bathroom door along with my injuries to Charlie. I turned on the tap, adjusting the temperature to a medium-hot, and stepped out of my clothes. I turned the water off and slowly stepped in, letting my body get used to the change of temperature.

I laid back in the tub, letting the heat soak through, as I tried to think. I didn't know what would happen when I stepped out of the bathroom. I didn't know what was waiting for me in my bedroom, and that terrified me. He was acting like his normal self, but his eyes…I've seen his eyes black before, but they've never been red. Every vampire that I've met with red eyes has been, for lack of a better word, completely psycho.

Edward was bound to ask me what was going on, and I'd have to tell him. I was so scared of hurting him, but I was even more scared _of_ him, if he were to snap if I pointed out his eyes. Just thinking this made a sudden pain slash through my heart, as though someone had stabbed me with a white-hot poker. I've never been so completely terrified of Edward before.

I sat up, grabbing the sponge from the side of the tub. I dunked it in the water and slowly rubbed it over my body, being careful not to let any water get on my brace. When I was finished with my body, I took it and squeezed it over my head, letting the water drip down my hair and face, gently rubbing it against my cut, trying to get any remaining blood from the area. When I was thoroughly convinced that there was no blood left and my skin was squeaky clean, I pulled the plug from the drain and began to stand, grabbing my towel from the towel bar and stepping onto the cold floor. I began to feel dizzy again, the room turned fuzzy at the edges. My heart started beating faster, and my breathing got deeper. I sat down on the edge of the tub, trying to control myself, but I knew that Edward had heard this change and would come to investigate.

Sure enough, a light tap on the door. "Bella? Love, are you all right? Do you need me?" His voice was completely normal, although it was laced with concern.

"Just got a little dizzy. I'll be fine." I reached for my clothes and began pulling them on, the spinning feeling waning. After pulling my clothes on and patting my hair into a damp, messy state, I finally opened the door. Edward had gone back to my room, and I slowly walked there.

Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed, watching my approach carefully. I took another step forward, and his red eyes followed me. I fought the urge to gulp, and forced myself to sit down next to him, although I noticed that I sat a little further from him than normal. Apparently, he did, too.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked. I decided to play dumb. I didn't want to launch into an explanation about being frightened by his eyes if he was asking about my episode in the bathroom.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," I said in what I hoped was a convincing manner. My voice cracked, and I hoped maybe he would overlook that, mistaking it for my lack of fluids in the past twelve hours.

"Bella…You know what I'm talking about." He scooted closer to me, and my body leaned away slightly before I could stop it. "That, right there, Bella, is what I'm talking about. Why do you seem scared of me?"

I took a deep, shaky breath, also noticing how badly my hands were shaking. I looked up at Edward, and he had noticed this too, placing his hand over mine. I flinched before I could stop myself, although I'd already been caught. "It-it's your…eyes. They're red…and that scares me." I saw the pain flash across his face as I spoke. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You're scared…because my eyes are _red_? Because I _want _you so _badly_? Because all I could think about last night, holding your body so close to mine, was tearing off your clothes and making you mine? Because I crave you, you are scared of me?" His voice was angry, and I couldn't move. I could barely breathe from fear. _Is he talking about my blood? Or…_

The answer came before I could even think my question through. His lips came crashing down on mine. I fell backwards on the bed, but his lips never left mine. I couldn't move any part of my body, even my lips. I had no idea what was happening, and I was terrified. His lips trailed up to my ear, his breath heavy on my skin. "_Mine,_" he growled.

**A/N: So, what do YOU think happens? Is he talking about her blood or her body? Will there be a lemon in the next chapter or not? WILL ANYONE EVER COMMENT? These questions and many more will be answered in the next chapter. Please comment. Any comments, questions, or suggestions will be replied to in the authors notes at the end of each chapter. Why are there no replies in this chapter? BECAUSE THERE ARE OVER 40 HITS AND NO COMMENTS! Please comment, people, it doesn't take much time or energy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes! 8 Comments! That's better! I'm now happy! I'll reply to them at the bottom, always. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Keep 'em coming! **

**And I know you've been questioning his eyes, and I'm addressing that in this chapter. It's an idea that I got from a friend, and I know that there will be people that disagree with me, but hey, it's a story, and I'm taking it in my own direction. **

**Also, you already know this. I am not Stephanie Meyer, and I do not own Twilight. However, I do own this fanfiction story. OK? Everyone says that at the beginning of their stories, so I felt like I had to, too. **

**BPOV**

"_Mine,_" he growled. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, not knowing what he was doing.

"E-ed-w-ward…" My voice came out in that horrendous stutter that only happens when you're holding back hysterical tears. However, this must have gotten to Edward, because in a split second, he was pinning himself to the wall on the other side of the room.

"Bella…" he choked. "Let me explain." I nodded slowly. "There is so much that you still don't know about vampires…You know that our eyes turn red from human blood…but there is another time that they turn red: When our lust for a human is so strong that we cannot concentrate on anything else. It's another reason why a newborn's eyes are red; they can't think of anything except feeding on a human. But it's not just our lust for the blood that can turn our eyes red…but the lust for the body." I swear if it was possible, Edward could have blushed as he finished.

"Which is it for me?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. "My blood, or my body?"

"Both. First, your body, but then thinking of the blood running through it…it's always both, and it's overwhelming. Especially after what you did last night." His eyes flashed a darker crimson.

This threw me off, though. I was asleep last night, what could I possibly have done? He knew what I was going to ask. "I was beside you on the bed, you had the covers kicked off, you turned on your side with your back to me. I turned to face you, and I put my hand on your hip. You slid my hand to your chest, and began pressing against my lap…it was so much more than I could handle. I had to leave the bed, but it didn't help. All I could think about was how close I was to your body, only a few threads of fabric separating us…and how easily I could break you if I took advantage of the situation." He shook his head, and my face had gotten so hot that I thought it would burst into flames.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." My voice was small and weak. Edward looked into my eyes, and saw the tears still welled there. The mixture of embarrassment and rejection was washing over me, making it harder to control my tears. One drop slid down my cheek, and Edward crossed the room in a second, his cold hand wiping it away. I grabbed his hand and held it there, savoring the feeling of his skin.

"Bella…" he moaned. He sat down on the bed next to me, still looking at me. I bit my lip, but this time, it was a little too hard, and I tasted metal. Edward went rigid, still staring at me with wide eyes. "Bella…" This time, my name was a growl. He grabbed me, thrusting his lips against mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth, tracing along my lips, probing at the place that I had bitten. He moaned again, louder this time. I knew that it was wrong, and I knew I was in danger, but the sound was heaven to me, and I began to kiss him back.

My hands, as usual, twisted into his hair of their own accord. His hands were pressed against the small of my back, pressing my body to his. Before I could comprehend it, I was laying down, Edward hovering over me, and his hands were tracing my hips through my pants. His lips began tailing kisses on my neck, and my breath quickened, becoming obnoxiously loud in the silence. When his hands moved to the inside of my thighs, I was panting. Edward chuckled at this.

"Something wrong, Bella?"

_No, I'm just trying to decide if I want to give in and possibly be killed or if I want to stop this now and hurt the both of us…_ "No." I gasped, part of me wishing his hands would keep moving.

"Are you sure, Bella? Your heart is racing. I'm worried that you might have a heart attack." His voice was amused.

"I'm fine…I….I just…I want you…"

He chuckled, pressing his lips to mine and pressing his fingers between my legs, making me gasp in surprise. He began lightly rubbing his fingers along my jeans, and I fought the urge to moan at the sensation. "You're enjoying this. I can smell it." Edward whispered in my ear, turning my face a shade of red that possibly matched his eyes perfectly. His hand opened the button and zipper on my jeans in one swift motion, and before I knew it, they were landing in my chair across the room. I felt his breath on my shoulder and realized that he had ripped my shirt off, the remaining shards scattered on the bed. The only thing I had was my bra and panties…I shivered at the thought.

Edward sat up, thinking I had shivered with his cold skin being so close. He had done this so many times when we were kissing that I knew exactly why he pulled away now. I sat up, taking the chance to pull his shirt over his head, exposing his chiseled, perfect abs. His hands worked around to my back, his lips moving against mine again. His fingers began fumbling with my bra, and he slid it off, throwing it to the ground. His hands came back to me, rubbing up and down my sides, moving forward to fondle my breasts. My breath left me.

Edward pulled away, smiling, pushing me back to lie on the bed. He kissed my throat once, and then moved to kiss the well between my breasts, and then his tongue lightly flicked my nipple. I inhaled, my insides tingling. His hands began rubbing me through my panties, and my breathing got heavier. He kissed down my stomach, his hands sliding my panties down. Just his breath on my clit was almost enough to drive me over the edge, but his tongue flicked out, and my eyes closed. His fingers slid between my lips and into my opening, while his tongue kept flicking my clit, and my hips thrust up toward him. My mouth opened, and I let out a moan. Edward lightly growled, but this vibration only added to my pleasure.

I was close to the edge when he stopped, pulling his fingers out. My hips crashed back to the bed, and my breath came back to me. I wanted to whine, but his lips against mine made me forget about whatever I was going to say in protest. I felt his length brush against my inner thigh, and I felt myself become wetter in anticipation. Then, I felt him pressing against my opening, just barely entering, and I held my breath, knowing that this first thrust would be painful.

"Are you ready, Bella?" His whisper in my ear was ecstasy to me as I nodded. Slipping his length slowly into me, he began to press against my barrier. This is what I was saving for him, only for him. He pulled back slightly, and then thrust forward with more force. The sound that came out of my mouth was a cross between a scream and a moan. The pain wasn't much, and just the feeling of having him inside me was enough to counter any pain. He wasn't moving, and when I opened my eyes, he was looking down at me, his red eyes asking. I nodded, pulling his lips to mine.

With the next thrust of his hips, I thought _How can it feel any better? _He thrust once more, and more pleasure came with it. Another thrust, and a moan erupted from his chest, the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

I felt myself coming closer and closer to my breaking point, and Edward's thrusts were speeding up, his moans more prominent. "Oh, God, Bella!" He moaned, and this sent me over the edge. I felt myself exploding over and over again, and I felt him groan. Then, two things happened at once; an ice-cold liquid began spurting into me, multiplying my orgasm, and my shoulder began to get hot…very hot…too hot…much too hot…I was on fire as my pleasure consumed me. My mouth opened in a scream, both of pain and pleasure.

I felt an absence inside me, and I heard a crash, but I couldn't force my eyes to open. "Ed…ward…" I couldn't make my mouth form the words that I wanted to before I plunged into darkness.

**A/N: HAHAHA! Yes, I'm a lover of the cliffies. And I just realized that the last word of this chapter is actually the title…no matter how ironic it is, I didn't mean to do that! **

**I decided to put a lemon in this chapter. If you don't like it, then be careful what M-rated stories you read. I think you think you know what happens next. You might, you might not. **

**SaffronAngel – Good guess, but if you remember, his eyes were the reason she startled and fell. I would have guessed the same thing, though, so don't feel bad about missing that.**

**Questionablelight – I'm not sure if I understand what you're saying, and I'd really like to. I don't know if a sentence is a sentence if it doesn't hold some type of description. I try to be as descriptive as I can without going overboard, because I want my readers to be able to envision what is going on, and feel what the characters feel. Personally, I love reading stories that make me get that stab of pain in my heart, or that little leap of joy in my chest. Thank you for the compliment, though, but I would like to know what you mean by writing without description.**

**Me – I laughed at your comment. I love it when my readers are as "OMG, what…but….AH!" as you are. And your name is awesome cool, by the way.**

**B*Vamptastic – I'm so glad you like it. I'm glad that I have readers who like my WORK, not just one of my stories, and I'm glad that I write in a way that makes people want to read my other things. As for Sunrise, I think you might be meaning for me to update **_**Daybreak**_**, seeing as how Sunrise is complete, and Daybreak is its sequel. Don't worry, I'm working on a new chapter. I actually have thought of writing something that I can publish, but I always start something that I think will be fantastic, and then something happens and I lose it. The only story I've ever finished is Sunrise, and I can't publish a fanfiction. I am trying to write something, finish it, and find a way to get it published, I think I just need to find the right idea or something. It flatters me that you think I should, though. **

**Sarky-devotchka – HA! Don't worry, my mind tends to go in the gutter a lot as well. You're not alone!**

**Well, I'm going to try and work on the next chapter for Daybreak, another story of mine, and I'm also thinking of starting yet another story…my version of a fifth book in the Twilight series, and it'll be called Falling Dusk. Yes, I know, I'm going crazy with all the 'D's in my titles. I don't know why! I'm going to try jotting some stuff down, but I've got a basic line in my head, I just need to think it out a little, because I've got so many conflicting things that could happen. Tell me if you think I should try it. I'm so scared of trying to write something and then getting hundreds of comments saying how horrible both the story and stuff. **

**I do want to warn you guys ahead of time, because I don't want anyone getting mad at me. If I haven't updated any of my stories in over a week, chances are that I went into labor and had my son somewhere in that time. I want you to know that I'm not going to be able to update for a while after he is born, at least until we get into a routine and I find a slot of time to myself. PLEASE don't get angry, telling me to update soon, because you know I would if I could. I wouldn't bail on my readers, and so that's the only reason that I would stop updating. I just wanted to warn you…if I haven't updated, I'm in the hospital. Literally. =)**

**I love all of my readers, and I'm glad that everyone likes what I've written. Thanks so much. Please, remember to comment. It makes my day, and it gives me motivation to write more and faster. COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YAY! I've got a ton of comments. I am happy. BUT…you guys are going to be wondering what I'm thinking once you finish reading THIS chapter…**

**BPOV**

I wasn't sure where I was exactly. I knew my shoulder hurt. I knew it was dark. I knew I had that strange chlosterphobic feeling. I tried to concentrate in the dark, feeling for my arms. One was laying at my side, but one was in the air at an odd angle…I couldn't feel anything except for a slight tingling throughout my whole body, and I couldn't move. I tried to focus, to reconnect myself, trying to find my eyes. Then, all at once, everything came rushing back, and I felt my eyes. The lids were heavy as I tried to open them, blinking a few times to focus. I looked around, trying to remember what had happened.

I was on my bed, and Edward was sitting on the edge of the mattress. He held my hand in his lap, but his eyes were boring into mine, two deep pools of red…

"Oh!" I instinctively sat up quickly, but soon found that this wasn't a good idea, and was falling back towards the pillows. Edward's hands slipped under me, catching me just before I hit the pillow. My shoulder throbbed angrily at me.

"Bella, love, it's all right." Edward spoke lightly in the way that always melted my heart. I tried to make sense of everything. My clothes were on, as were his, and he was sitting beside me. My shoulder hurt. Something wasn't right.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" He raised one eyebrow, and so my mind skipped to the obvious.

"Well, yes…I mean, I remember the…sex. I'm just not…I don't remember how…I got dressed…or why my shoulder hurts…for a second it felt like you had bitten me, and I couldn't feel anything, and now I'm sitting here fully clothed and my shoulder hurts and I'm very confused." The words were awkward at first, but my speaking sped up in a panic because with every word, Edward's face showed more shock.

He was silent for a moment, and then began speaking. "Sex? Biting you…Bella, what are you talking about?"

Pain washed through me. Was he acting like he didn't remember? Was I…not good? I couldn't understand, and I shook my head, feeling the heat wash through my pained face. "Bella please, I don't understand…"

The first tear slipped onto my cheek and I lost control. "What, was I not good enough for you or something? I mean, one minute you're telling my why your eyes are red, and the next you're on top of me, kissing me, naked, and we're…I thought you liked it, but then I felt this heat on my shoulder…" I couldn't say anything more through my sobs. Edward didn't move, and I rolled over, tearing my hand out of his grip, pressing my face into the pillow beside me, my back to him. My shoulder throbbed at me for this movement, but I welcomed the physical pain that seemed to match my internal pain.

I flinched when his hand lightly touched my back. He sighed. "Bella…love…I'm sorry…you've got it all wrong, love…" He paused, waiting to see if I would say anything. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't stop the sobs long enough to take a real breath, let alone say anything. "Bella?" His voice was soft, full of sadness. I felt him lay down behind me, scooting his body to curve to the shape of mine, his arm snaking around my waist to take my hand. He whispered in my ear, and his hot breath nearly melted me. "Bella, I kissed you, and I tasted the blood in your mouth. I had to stop it right there, so I grabbed your shoulders pushed you back and I backed off, but I pushed a little too hard, and your head hit the wall…you were out for five minutes, Bella. I thought…I thought I had lost you…" His voice began to break, and then fade off.

My brain clicked, putting all the pieces together. "It wasn't real. None of it was…" I whispered, mostly to myself, but I knew he would hear.

"Bella, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

I turned my face to his. "I must have had a hallucination or something…I don't remember you throwing me back…I remember it going further…I guess that was just my mind. Wish fulfillment and all that…" His face was still puzzled. "I thought that we…had sex. I mean, in my mind we did. At the end, it felt like you had bitten me…but that must have just been the pain from my shoulder coming through." I shook my head. "It was silly. I should have known it was just a dream."

Edward's fingers touched my lips. "Why would you say that?" His eyes lowered to his fingers which slid down slightly to trace the shape of my lip.

"Because…you'd never do something like that," I answered.

He was silent for a moment, still slowly tracing my lip before he spoke. "Did you enjoy it?"

The question baffled me. "Y-yes."

His red eyes locked with mine. "How much?" I was frozen in shock. I had no idea how to answer him, and I couldn't move my lips to speak. "I _said_ how _much_ did you _enjoy_ it?" His voice was hard, and his eyes cold.

"A-a lot," I squeaked.

"And what is your definition of 'a lot', Miss Swan?" This startled me. Not only was he beginning to act strange, but he had never called me Miss Swan before. He didn't wait for an answer. "Did you cum? Hmmm? Did I make you _feel_ good?" His eyes seemed to become brighter every second he spoke. I could almost see the images going through his mind. "Did you _scream_?" he asked, taking his hand and pushing my shoulder down, forcing me to roll onto my back. I small squeak of fright escaped from my mouth, and his lips turned upward into a grin. I felt his erection pressing hard into my groin, almost to the point of pain. Despite how scared I was, I could feel myself beginning to get wet, remembering what all he had done to me, and I forced myself to remember the fact that it wasn't real, it was all in my mind.

His lips lowered next to my ear. "I could make you scream again, Bella. I could make you scream a thousand different ways. I can make you scream my name in pleasure and I can make you scream in pain, begging to be killed. I can make you scream words you wouldn't even _think_ of saying and I can make you scream for me to cum in you, to fill you up…" His hips were slowly grinding into my crotch and I tried not to think about how good it made me feel. I tried to remind myself about how terrified I was. "I can make you beg for it, Bella." His breath swept against my skin, and I began to sweat.

I tired to speak, but it came out as a whisper. "No…Edward…"

He laughed. "You want it, Bella. So easily you forget – _I can smell you_." I couldn't breathe. I didn't know what else to do except to squeeze my eyes shut and will myself to wake up from this nightmare. But I didn't. I heard his laughing as he looked down on me, my eyes shut tightly, so defenseless, and I knew there was no way out.

**A/N: So…what do you think??? Good, bad, eh? **

**Icefang7 – Thanks so much for the luck wishes! I really appreciate it, because I'm getting so nervous, and I feel that I need all the luck I can get!**

**Sarky-devotchka – LOL I laughed at your comment. "Score! Not that kind of score, I mean…score!" LOL. That's prolly something I would have said.**

**Me Bored. Inc– HAHA! Fooled ya didn't I? and you thought it was too obvious. Hee hee. Lucky for you, I am sneaky. See? The whole time you were reading this, I snuck into your house and stole ALL of your cookies? HAHA! (Tell me if you actually go to make sure that you still have cookies, b/c that would be hilarious, especially since you know I'm kidding…or am I??? Maybe you **_**should**_** go check?)**

**Well, I'm hoping to get started on Falling Dusk soon…I'm just really wanting to maybe update my story I Will Remember You…But I might decide to do that after I post the first chapter of Falling Dusk. I don't know. If you're one of the fans who is interested in reading my other work, be sure to put me on your authors alert list so that you know when I start this new story. I'd love it if some of my loyal readers were the first ones to give me feedback on this new story. But, as always, be sure to comment. Just check the little box that says Author Alert too! COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT! Love ya!**


End file.
